Operation: Kitty
by Homeydaclown
Summary: Sort of based on the Bugs Bunny cartoon; 'Operation: Rabbit'. The Chameleon is at it again & trying to destroy everyone's favorite secret agent feline. Will he prevail or will Kitty get the last laugh. Rated T. Comedy. Language.


_**Operation: Kitty**_

**_This idea came to me while watching the Chuck Jones Bugs Bunny cartoon; 'Operation: Rabbit'. This idea also came after, I saw the new T.U.F.F. Puppy episode; 'Hot Dog'. Mainly the characters that's gonna appear are; The Chameleon & the star; Kitty Katswell. Dudley comes in the latter part._**

**_The Chameleon is once again, out to destroy Kitty. Will he finally succeed or will Kitty win the title for the fourth time?_**

**_Anyways, I don't own any of the characters. This is a non canon to 'The Kitty Katswell Show'. So enjoy._**

It was a peaceful day in Petropolis. It was a cool day & special T.U.F.F. Agent; Kitty Katswell was enjoying it. Simply because The Chief gave her & her partner; Dudley Puppy the next two weeks off, because they were simply awesome & kick-ass agents.

Anyways, she was relaxing on her couch. She was wearing a tight white t-shirt, dark blue jean shorts, white ankle socks, & black Nikes with a little bit of pink striping. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Ahhh! There's nothing like, relaxing at home." she sighs. "It's so peaceful & quiet. I don't have to worry about the main city street noises, keeping me awake & causing me stress."

Then she looks at her hand & claws. Then she looks at the camera.

"I'm just killing time, before the main plot of the story starts." Kitty said.

It cutsaway to The Chameleon's house.

He walks out of the house, with a map.

"Ah ha!" he laughs. "I've got the map & directions to T.U.F.F. agent Kitty Katswell's house. Now I can finally get my revenge on her, after three humiliating defeats! Now where's my brand new glasses?"

Then he starts feeling for the glasses.

"Where are they?" he asks.

He comes across them.

"There they are." he said, as he put them on.

Of course, they didn't fit him, and he wound up, popping the lenses out.

"Oh, for the love of god!" he sniffs, as he put the glasses away. "Why don't I just, get that Lasik surgery!"

He takes out a magnifying glass & looks at the map.

"Okay." he said. "Now to go there & get my revenge!"

Then he laughs evily as he started walking towards Kitty's house, which was a couple of blocks away.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later.<strong>

He arrives at Kitty's house.

"Whoa." he said, as he looked at Kitty's house. "She's got a pretty fancy house. It's better than my place. Well, better get started."

Then humming innocently, The Chameleon walks up to the door & knocks on it.

Back inside, Kitty sits up.

"Coming!" she said.

She unlocks it & was surprised to see the Chameleon standing there.

"What the hell do you want, Chameleon?" Kitty asked.

The Chameleon stops humming & opens his eyes.

"Agent Katswell." he started. "Let's get down to business. You're a good guy & hero. I'm gonna get my revenge on you, for those last two times, that you stopped me from killing you and stopping me from blowing up TUFF."

Kitty was gonna respond to this, but the Chameleon kept talking.

"Now, don't try to get away." he continued. "I'm a lot more cunning, more faster, a little bit muscular, a little bit larger than you are, since I got out of jail. Plus I'm a genius, while you can barely pass the SAT examinations to get out of high school."

Kitty yawns boredly to the Chameleon's boring speech.

"So, I'll give you the customary two minutes to say your prayers." The Chameleon concluded.

"Sorry, bub." Kitty started, pretending not to know him. "The male of the house isn't in. And besides, we send you people a check last week."

Then she slams the door right in the Chameleon's face.

The Chameleon hums happily away, back to his house.

"Why do they always want to do it, the hard way?" he said outloud.

He goes back to his stone house & slams the door.

* * *

><p>Then it cutsaway to a piece of paper that said; <em>'Operation: Kitty. Plan 1. Magni-fried Cat.'<em>

It shows a diagram of a huge-ass magnifying glass.

Then it shows the large extendable magnifying glass.

The Chameleon was laughing evily.

"Oh, Chameleon." he said. "You genius. You done it again."

Then he loads the weapon onto a pickup truck & drove to Kitty's house.

He sets up the large weapon over Kitty's house.

He turns the dial on it to 'hotter than the sun'.

"Ah ha!" he laughs. "I've set the temperature on the huge-ass magnifying glass to 'Hotter Than The Sun'. That'll heat up the whole inside of the house a whole of a hell lot, to where no living thing will be able to survive. Now to get a seat & watch the cat roast in process!"

Then he sets out a lawn chair, on Kitty's lawn.

But little did he know, that Kitty was watching all of this from behind the house.

So she causally walks from behind the house & walks up to behind the Chameleon.

"What's cooking, dude?" she asked, while chewing on a apple, that she grabbed from her apple tree.

"Roast cat." The Chameleon laughs, not noticing the voice from behind him. "God! I'm such a genius!"

"Mmmm!" Kitty said. "Sounds mighty good. But, there's one little thing wrong with it."

The Chameleon sits up with wide eyes.

"There is? What?" he asks.

"No cat." Kitty said.

Then the Chameleon goes over to the front door of Kitty's house, which she purposely lefted unlock, when she saw him setting up the huge-ass magnifying glass.

He opens up the door. Kitty takes out a remote & presses a button.

"Take this, asshole!" she said, as she pressed the button.

Pressing this button, made the front door slam onto the Chameleon's neck. Making it hard for him to escape.

Then Kitty puts the remote into her pocket, as she causally walks to her back door.

She picks up a huge, handy club & she starts singing as she opens up the back door.

"I'm looking over a three-leave clover. That I overlook, bethree." Kitty sang.

Then she closes the back door.

It zooms back to the front door, where the Chameleon was trapped.

The sound of him, being hit with Kitty's club was heard, as he flew from the door and landed on the lawn.

He sits up with a huge lump on his head. Stars was swirling around the lump.

"Well." he said. "Back to the drawing board."

Then he turned off the thermostat on the huge magnifying glass & he dismantles it and puts it in his pickup.

Then he drives back to his house.

* * *

><p>It shows him, having a lump massasing machine on his head.<p>

He was writing something down on some paper.

"Genius!" the Chameleon exclaims. "Sheer genius!"

It shows the plan paper that said; '_Operation: Kitty. Plan 2. FedSlow Package Bomb.'_

Then it shows, the Chameleon back at Kitty's house, with a gift-wrapped box.

"This'll get her good!" he laughs evily, as he changes himself into a FedSlo delivery man, who was a bear.

He picks up the package & goes to Kitty's door.

He rings the doorbell.

Kitty answers.

"You've got a package." the FedSlow delivery guy aka the Chameleon said.

"Oh good!" Kitty said, as she gave him a huge bigger package. "I got something, that needed to be delivered! Be a good man & deliver this for me please? Thanks."

Then she slams her door.

The Chameleon walks slowly up the sidewalk.

"Damn!" he exclaims. "I wonder, what she's got in here? A safe?"

Then the huge package explodes.

The explosion had turned the Chameleon, back into his normal self.

"Why that bitch!" he sniffs. "How dare she, use my plan against me! I'll show her!"

Then his original package, which was packed with less explosives, blows up in his face.

Kitty was watching this from a safe distance.

"Oh, the poor Chameleon." she said to the camera. "His packages made him go, _BOOOOM!_"

Then she smiles & runs back into her house.

The Chameleon crawled slowly back to his house, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

It shows him scribbling something down on some paper.

"This'll fix her ass good for sure." he sniffs, as he measured something on the paper.

Then there was a knock on his door.

He stands up & answers it.

Kitty was standing at the door.

"I have come to give myself up." she said in a acting sort of voice. "As I cannot fight no more, against such a cunning genius."

"A wise decision, my feline friend." The Chameleon said. "You just save yourself, from a fate worst than the nuclear bomb."

"I only have one last request." Kitty continued, as she took out a piece of paper that had the word, 'Will' on it. "I have made out my last will and testament. I need a witness, to make it offical. Would you sign it, with this fountain pen?"

Then she takes a stick of TNT, which was already lit. Don't ask me, how she got it.

"Certainly, my girl." The Chameleon said, as he took the will & 'pen'. "Delighted to be of service."

He looks at the 'pen' and laughs.

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Very immaturish attempt on my person."

Then he licks his fingers & put the fuse out. Then he turns over the 'pen' & put out that fuse too.

Kitty then blushes.

"Oh, sorry." she said, as she reached into her pocket & took out a real pen. "I accidently gave you the wrong object. Here's the real pen right here."

She gives him the pen.

He signs the will.

"Ah ha!" the Chameleon said. "It looked like, you was about to get me, Katswell. but I've seen that old joke before."

Then he starts tossing the pen up & down in the air, and catching it.

"Being a genius, sure have it's advantages." he gloated.

Then the pen explodes in his face. And the 'will' explodes in his face too.

Kitty laughs.

"Thank you, Keswick the real genius. For inventing the exploding paper and the exploding pen with exploding ink!" she said, as she turns to go back to her house. "I knew, it would be good for something."

* * *

><p>Then it shows the plan paper, which had; <em>'Operation: Kitty. Plan 3. Explosive Decoy.' <em>on it_.  
><em>

It then shows, a muscular male cat & the Chameleon laughing.

"Brillance!" he exclaims. "That's all I can say! Sure unadulterated, democratic brillance!"

It shows, the back of the male cat decoy, to have some sticks of TNT & what looked like a beeper in it.

Then the Chameleon closes the back of it & turns the decoy on.

It starts going.

Then there was a knock on his door.

"Who the hell is it now?" he shouted.

He answers the door to see a sexy female chameleon with; long black hair, makeup and she was in a black cocktail dress and black pumps.

The Chameleon dips her and starts swooning over her.

"Ah, my darling." he started. "How beautiful you are. How devistating. How lucky! Little did you dream, that one day you marry a genius mastermind."

Little did the horny chameleon know, that his 'dream woman' was making some ticking sounds.

It shows Kitty, sitting in her front yard. Watching this from a surveillance monitor, that was on her iphone.

"You gotta fight fire, with fire." she said, as she pressed a button on her phone.

An explosion was heard, as Kitty took a sip of her lemonade.

It shows, the Chameleon & his bride all wreck and burnted.

"Love doesn't last long these days." he said drunkily. "Do they?"

Then the beeper in the male cat decoy started beeping loudly.

"Oh shit!" the Chameleon cried.

Then he grabs the male cat decoy bomb & tries to throw it out of his window, but it explodes, before he can throw it out.

* * *

><p>It shows the plan papers again. It says; <em>'Operation: Kitty. Plan 4. Flying Missile.'<em>

The Chameleon was laughing evily.

It shows him, with a missile.

"Now." he started. "My masterpiece!"

Then it shows the settings on the missile. The settings had silhouettes of a satellite, a house, & of course, Kitty.

He sets the missile to Kitty's silhouette.

Then he presses a button to log the target in.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" the Chameleon laughs evily, as he launches off the missile.

The missile launches into the air towards Kitty's house.

Kitty sees this coming.

"Fuck!" she exclaims & runs into the house right fast.

The missile was inches away from hitting it's target, when it stopped.

There standing at the door, was Vicky from the Fairly Oddparents

The missile beeps for a minute. Then it turns to the direction it came from.

Vicky lifts her head up.

It was Kitty in the Vicky costume.

She looks at the missile, before quickly putting the mask back on, as the missile turns to her again.

It slowly started turning away from her again.

Kitty took out a silhouette of the Chameleon & pasted it on the missile.

Then she sets the missile on his silhouette and she logs in the target.

Then the missile takes off, back to the Chameleon's house.

"That'll show that twerp!" Kitty said in Vicky's voice, as she took the Vicky head off.

She clears her throat.

"I mean, that'll show that fuckin' asshole." she said in her normal voice. "Kinda got a little too much, in that character."

The missile flys all the way back to the Chameleon's house.

It hits it mark, blowing up the Chameleon's Barney Rubble looking house.

He was burned from the explosion, as he fall into ashes.

* * *

><p>Later, it shows Kitty sitting on her front lawn again, listening to some music.<p>

Dudley walks up to her, as she had invited him over.

"Hey, Kitty." he greeted. "Are you enjoying your vacation?"

"Sort of." Kitty said. "I've been having trouble with the Chameleon today."

"What?" Dudley asks. "What have he been doing?"

"He's still trying to get his revenge on me." Kitty said, as she took of sip of her lemonade.

"How?" Dudley asked, as he sat next to her.

"By using missiles, bomb packages & huge magnifying glasses." Kitty said. "You know, that type of shit."

"Yeah." Dudley said. "I know."

"Lucky for me, that I've been several steps ahead of him." Kitty said. "And most of the shit that he throws at me, I throw them right back."

Then she started thinking about what she said.

"That didn't sound right, did it?"

"Sounded perfect to me." Dudley said, as he drunk some lemonade.

Kitty looks at her watch.

"It's time for that asshole, to try & destroy me again." she said, as she stood up.

"Can I come, Kitty?" Dudley asked. "It's not fair, for you to have all of the fun."

"Okay, you can come." Kitty said. "But first, we need to make a stop at the truck rental place."

"But why?" Dudley asked.

"You'll see." Kitty said.

* * *

><p>It then shows a construction site.<p>

The camera zooms in to one of the trailers.

Inside, there was a bottle of Nitro Glycerin.

Someone grabs it.

That someone was the Chameleon.

He was laughing evily, as he was pouring some of the nitro some mayonnaise.

"A little bit of Nitro Glycerin. A little bit of pepper. Then a lot more of the nitro!" The Chameleon laughs.

Then he takes out a knife & puts it in the mayonnaise.

He takes it out & spred it on some ready made sardine sandwiches.

He was too busy laughing to notice, that the trailer was moving.

It showed, that the trailer was being pulled by a pickup truck, being driven by Kitty.

"This is gonna get him good!" Kitty exclaims.

"I can't wait to see, the Chameleon get all injured!" Dudley laughs. "It's gonna be funny!"

**Back inside the trailer.**

The Chameleon was finishing up the deadly sandwiches.

"She's gonna get a bang outta these!" he laughs.

The trailer stops on some railroad tracks.

"The Chameleon. Super Genius!" the Chameleon exclaims happily.

Then he stops.

"No, scratch that! Make that; _'The Chameleon. Super Genius. Super Villian. Mastermind. The guy who killed T.U.F.F. agent Kitty Katswell.'_ Yeah! I like the sound of that!"

Then a train's horn sounds.

He hears it, but shrugged it off and started putting parsley on top of the sandwiches.

"I love the way, that sounds!" he exclaims. "The Chameleon. Super Genius. Super Villian. Mastermind. The guy who killed T.U.F.F. agent Kitty Katswell!"

Then the train's horn sounded louder this time, as it sped from around a corner.

The train was bearing down towards the trailer.

It blew it's horn again.

The Chameleon turns his head, surprised to see the train.

"This isn't gonna end well." he said, as he pulled down the window shade.

The train whistles a warning before hitting the trailer.

**_BOOM!_**

It soon shows the Chameleon hanging onto a tree, as the train below kept going towards it's destination.

"The Chameleon. Super Genius. Super Villian. Mastermind. The guy who killed T.U.F.F. agent Kitty Katswell." he said drunkily, as he was extremely burnted.

Meanwhile a few blocks away.

Kitty & Dudley was laughing their asses off.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" Dudley laughed. "Now, that was a great plan, Kitty!"

"Did you see that train hit that trailer?" Kitty laughed. "Oh shit! I thought, the damn thing was gonna derail, but it didn't. Thank god for cartoon physics!"

"So." Dudley said, as he was still laughing. "We're gonna back to your house, Kitty?"

Kitty wipes a tear from her eye.

"Yep." she said. "I have a feeling, that bastard's coming back. Let's go!"

They leave for Kitty's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later.<strong>

The Chameleon, still burnt walks up to Kitty's door.

He knocks on it.

Kitty, with Dudley following, immediately answers the door.

She looked like, she was ready to tell him off. And Dudley had a angry look on his face.

"Allow me to say this." The Chameleon said drunkily. "You win, Katswell. You win! And let me introduce myself. My name is mud!"

Then he falls flat to the ground, as that fall sound effect, from the Charlie Brown specials from the 70's & 80's plays.

"PWNED!" Kitty exclaims happily.

"What a fuckin' idiot!" Dudley laughs.

"Yeah, I know." Kitty said. "You know, I always get rid of villians that way."

Then she takes out a notepad that said; _'Kitty: 3. The Chameleon: 0'_.

She takes out a pen & scratches out the three and put four under it.

"Ha! Four time champion!" Kitty said.

"Now what, Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"You arrest him." Kitty said. "I gotta say something to the reading audience."

So Dudley arrests the Chameleon & Kitty looks at the camera.

"Remember, mud spelled backwards is 'Dum'." she said, as she took a drink of lemonade. "Good night! I love you!"

Then she smiles & did a sexy pose.

**_Hopefully, you enjoyed this updated adaptation of a old school Bugs Bunny cartoon. Hopefully, there's gonna be more Bugs Bunny/Kitty Katswell adapations. Review if you want more of these. For the fans of 'The Kitty Katswell Show', Chapter 10 is on it's way._**


End file.
